


Salzburg, Gazebos, and Nuns

by Lotte_14



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Co-workers, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotte_14/pseuds/Lotte_14
Summary: Somehow, Kristoff Bjorgman has found himself planning the winter musical at Arrendelle Elementary. However, the only other member of the creative team is the very loud, very enthusiastic, (and very pretty), music teacher, Anna.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Salzburg, Gazebos, and Nuns

Kristoff Bjorgman was not sure how on earth he had ended up stuck on the Winter Musical planning team. Most of the staff members at Arendelle Elementary were conveniently sick on the day the names were drawn and Kristoff had been in the middle of a mid-meeting doze, he vowed that would be the last time he stayed up till 3 am watching Hockey. However it had happened he now found himself in the school library on a Tuesday Afternoon waiting for Anna Delle, the music teacher to decide on what the show would be, the last he had heard it was between ‘The Sound Of Music’ One he, thankfully, actually knew, and some cluster fuck called ‘Chitty Chitty Bang Bang’ What the writers were on when they wrote that title he would never know. Kristoff shifted in the child-sized chair and tapped his fingers on the slightly sticky table, pondering over why his heart was beating faster than usual, perhaps he was just anxious to get home and feed Sven, but deep down, he knew that wasn't it. 

Kristoff gulped when he heard the glass door open and turned towards the sound of perky footsteps padding across the faded carpet. Anna’s keen and kind blue eyes scanned around the library as she tucked a piece of Auburn hair behind her ear, the rest was pulled up in a bun held together with a pencil, when her blue eyes met Kristoff’s brown ones, she smiled the smile that Kristoff dreaded, that smile was dangerous. 

She had come to the school two years after him, they had never talked much, music teachers and PE teachers had very little need to mix, but when she smiled at him across the crowded playground on that first day, Kristoff swiftly noticed that for some reason his heart rate quickened, and he had the sudden urge to approach and say hello, a feat too out of character for him. He decided from then on he would stay away from dangerous, dazzling smiles and blue eyes. It seemed though, today there was no escaping them. 

‘So’ Anna chirped suddenly, awakening Kristoff out of a trance, ‘Kristoff, it’s okay that I call you Kristoff isn’t it? I mean Mr Bjorgman is fun and all in front of the kids but really its a bit of a mouthful and its so official! I mean maybe Mr B could work or like B-boy or KB or-‘ Anna seemed to be rambling to herself now ‘uh, Kristoff is totally fine’ Kristoff cut her off with a bewildered chuckle, causing Anna’s eyes to light up and her cheeks to blush ‘ Sorry, I kind of go on a tangent when I’m nervous’. Kristoff focused his eyes down, he wanted to ask what it was that made her nervous but he thought better of it. The less they talked the better. However, it was hard not to care. He didn't want her to be nervous around him, he felt the need to make her feel safe with him, safer than she felt with anyone, He pushed those feelings away as soon as they came. 

‘I have checked with the budget department and they say they can’t make the car fly.’ Anna noted seriously, Kristoff’s eyes bulged ‘I’m sorry what?’ Anna tilted her head in confusion ‘Well obviously Chitty has to fly somehow if we’re doing Chitty Chitty Bang Bang I mean how else would they survive falling off the cliff?’ Kristoff blinked slowly, what was he doing here? ‘Okay well’ He slowly replied as he processed ‘if ‘Chitty’ can’t fly then, um I guess we’ll do The Sound Of Music?’ As soon as Kristoff said that Annas big blue eyes lit up and she shot over to his side of the table and plonked herself right next to him, knocking over a copy of Harry Potter as she did so. 

‘Kristoff’ She whispered, Kristoff tried to ignore how good his name sounded coming out of her mouth and begged his heart to stop beating in his ears. ‘That is exactly what I was hoping you would say. I mean sure you could argue without Julie Andrews what’s the point but damn it Rodgers and Hammerstein wrote too good a show for us to not do it, I mean come on.’ As Anna continued to squeal about Salzburg, Gazebos, and Nuns Kristoff’s mind was racing at a hundred miles a minute. Who were Rodger and Hammerhead?, Why was she so close to him? Was Julie Andrews the one from The Wizard of Oz?, Why were her eyes so blue And why were they staring right into his? And surely a heart beating this fast means cardiac arrest. Just as Kristoff was trying to remember the location of the nearest defibrillator everything suddenly stopped when Anna put her hand on his broad shoulder. ‘Kristoff’ She asked in a deep, serious tone, the man licked his lips inadvertently ‘Do you have any sewing experience?’. Kristoff snapped out of his daze ‘I’m sor- um- What?’ ‘because we are going to need at least twenty Nun Habits by next Tuesday!’. She abruptly stood ‘Okay, great meeting! Same time next week!’ As she left mumbling something about talking to the budget department about a lifesize gazebo, Kristoff could only stare and gulp. As he felt his heart rate subside, he stood up and walked to his car, looking forward to some peace and quiet at home, but little did he know that his night would be filled with some very loud dreams of Anna Delle.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Kristoff, sweet boy doesn't know what he's in for. This is my first fic, I hope you enjoyed this fluffy bit of fun! any suggestions for a part two are welcome!


End file.
